


吸引力

by mgru



Category: MOR - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 說好的邪教。





	吸引力

**Author's Note:**

> 說好的邪教。

 

羅森柏格受不了那個小的莫札特很久。 

在他到了國王身邊後，更加無法忍受，那孩子好像跟之前比又更加的無法無天。 

靠近時猖狂的香精味混合著些酒氣，莫札特跟這宮廷裡大半的女孩站在一起根本分辨不出差別。

羅森伯格絕對說不出自己總是遠遠就知道莫札特就在那。那股香濃的味道，更別說他總是跟女孩談笑的聲音，遠遠地羅森伯格就會聽到。

 

如果你問羅森伯格他們會談談嗎？

羅森伯格說不出口的自尊是不會談的。

 

而且他知道莫札特那小子討厭他。

就跟他處處為難那小子一樣，皇帝訂下來的規則總是一直被他打破一樣。

 

那些遠遠都是無法改變。

 

就像他知道自己被那個天才音樂家吸引。

 

而他們必定是對立的兩面。

**Author's Note:**

> 大，一直催稿呢！  
> 到底有誰要看啊。


End file.
